1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building structures and the means for controlling flooding and minimizing water damage therein. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus or method for protecting the furnishings and materials within a room from damage by water coming from the ceiling above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broken pipes in ceilings and roof leaks, especially catastrophic breaks or leaks, cause hundreds of millions of dollars of damage each year. It is often the case that a large percentage of this damage is sustained by the materials and furnishings situated in the rooms below these leaks.
Even after emergency personnel arrive to respond to these situations, the damage to the property below these leaks continues to accumulate as there is usually no easy and effective away to divert the incoming water away from spilling onto the property below until the source of the water can be turned off or runs dry.
To minimize the flood damage to the property in rooms that experience ceiling or roof water leaks, there is needed a mobile, emergency apparatus that first responders can use to quickly shield and protect such property while controlling or diverting the incoming flood water so that it can be directly to an appropriate drainage area.